Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U/gallery
These are images from the 2014 Nintendo 3DS and Wii U game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Game Logos and Box Art Logo EN - Super Smash Bros. 3DS.png|''3DS'' Logo. Logo EN - Super Smash Bros. Wii U.png|Wii U Logo. Super Smash Bros 3DS Wii U logos.png|English logo. Logo JP - Super Smash Bros. 3DS.png|''3DS'' Logo. Logo JP - Super Smash Bros. Wii U.png|Wii U Logo. Super Smash Bros. 3DS Wii U (JP) logos.png|Japanese logo. Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS (NA) boxart.jpg|North America 3DS box art. Smash3DSboxart.jpg|European 3DS box art. Super Smash Bros. 3DS (JP).png|Japanese 3DS box art. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (NA) boxart.png|North American Wii U box art. Super Smash Bros. Wii U (JP).png|Japanese Wii U box art SmashWii U Bundle.jpg|Game+GameCube Adaptor + GameCube Controller bundle. Smash3DSXL.jpg|Limited Edition Red Smash Bros. 3DS. Smash Soundtrack.png|Soundtrack Cover. Character Renders SSB3DSWU Mario.png|Mario. SSB3DSWU Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong. SSB4 - Link Artwork.png|Link. SSB4 - Samus Artwork.png|Samus Aran. KirbySSB4.png|Kirby. FoxSSB4.png|Fox McCloud. SSB4 - Pikachu Artwork.png|Pikachu. SSB4 - Bowser Artwork.png|Bowser. PitSSB4.png|Pit. VillagerSSB4.png|Villager. MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man. SSB4 - Wii Fit Trainer Artwork.png|Wii Fit Trainer. OlimarSSB4.png|Pikmin & Captain Olimar. Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi. Wii U Peach artwork.png|Princess Peach. SSB4 - Toon Link Artwork.png|Toon Link. SSB4 - Sonic Artwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog. SSB4 - Marth Artwork.png|Marth. SSB4 Rosalina Artwork.png|Rosalina and Luma. SSB3DSWU Zelda.png|Princess Zelda. SSB4 - Dedede Artwork.png|King Dedede. Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|Lucario. LittleMacSSB4.png|Little Mac. Diddy Kong SSB4 - Artwork.png|Diddy Kong. ZeroSuitSamusSSB4.png|Zero Suit Samus. SheikSSB4.png|Shiek. YoshiSSB4.png|Yoshi. CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard. GreninjaSSB4.png|Greninja. IkeSSB4.png|Ike. SSB - Mii Fighters.png|Mii Fighters. SSB Palutena.png|Palutena. PacManSBB4.png|Pac-Man. Captain Falcon SSB4.png|Captain Falcon. SSB Lucina.png|Lucina. SSB Robin.png|Robin. Meta Knight SSB4.png|Meta Knight. Shulksmash.png|Shulk. Ness SSB4.png|Ness. Falco SSB4.png|Falco Lombardi. Wario SSB4.png|Wario. SSB Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit. SSB Dr. Mario.png|Dr. Mario. SSB Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf. SSB ROB.png|R.O.B. SSB Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. SSB Mr. Game & Watch.png|Mr. Game & Watch. Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt. JigglyPuff.png|Jigglypuff. SSB4 Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo. SSB4 Lucas.png|Lucas. SSB4 Roy.png|Roy. SSB Ryu.png|Ryu. SSB Cloud.png|Cloud. SSB Corrin (M).png|Corrin. Bayonetta - SSB4.png|Bayonetta. Artwork Villagerillust.jpg|Artwork for Villager. MegaManillust.jpg|Artwork for Mega Man. WFTillust.jpg|Artwork for Wii Fit Trainer. Rosalinaillust.jpg|Artwork for Rosalina & Luma. LittleMacillust.jpg|Artwork for Little Macm. Greninjaillust.jpg|Artwork for Greninja. Palutenaillust.jpg|Artwork for Palutena Pacmanillust.jpg|Artwork for Pac-Man. Robinillust.jpg|Artwork for Robin. Shulkillust.jpg|Artwork for Shulk. BowserJr Art.jpg|Artwork for Bowser. Jr. Duck Hunt illust.jpg|Artwork for Duck Hunt. Ryu Illustration.jpg|Artwork for Ryu. Cloud Illustration.jpg|Artwork for Cloud. Corrin Illustration.jpg|Artwork for Corrin. Bayonetta Illustration.jpg|Artwork for Bayonetta. Sprites Stock Icons SSB3DSWU Mario stock.png|Mario. SSB3DSWU Luigi stock.png|Luigi. SSB3DSWU Peach stock.png|Princess Peach. SSB3DSWU Bowser stock.png|Bowser SSB3DSWU Yoshi stock.png|Yoshi SSB3DSWU Rosalina stock.png|Rosalina. SSB3DSWU Bowser Jr. stock.png|Bowser Jr. SSB3DSWU Larry Koopa stock.png|Larry Koopa. SSB3DSWU Roy Koopa stock.png|Roy Koopa. SSB3DSWU Wendy O. Koopa stock.png|Wendy O. Koopa. SSB3DSWU Iggy Koopa stock.png|Iggy Koopa. SSB3DSWU Morton Koopa stock.png|Morton Koopa. SSB3DSWU Lemmy Koopa stock.png|Lemmy Koopa. SSB3DSWU Ludiwg von Koopa stock.png|Ludwig von Koopa. SSB3DSWU Wario stock.png|Wario. SSB3DSWU Wario Classic stock.png|Wario. SSB3DSWU Donkey Kong stock.png|Donkey Kong. SSB3DSWU Diddy Kong stock.png|Diddy Kong. SSB3DSWU Mr. Game & Watch stock.png|Mr. Game & Watch. SSB3DSWU Little Mac stock.png|Little Mac. SSB3DSWU Little Mac wireframe stock.png|Little Mac. SSB3DSWU Link stock.png|Link. SSB3DSWU Zelda stock.png|Princess Zelda. SSB3DSWU Sheik stock.png|Sheik. SSB3DSWU Ganondorf stock.png|Ganondorf. SSB3DSWU Toon Link stock.png|Toon Link. SSB3DSWU Samus stock.png|Samus. SSB3DSWU Zero Suit Samus stock.png|Zero Suit Samus. SSB3DSWU Pit stock.png|Pit. SSB3DSWU Palutena stock.png|Palutena. SSB3DSWU Marth stock.png|Marth. SSB3DSWU Ike stock.png|Ike. SSB3DSWU Robin (M) stock.png|Robin. SSB3DSWU Robin (F) stock.png|Robin. SSB3DSWU Duck Hunt stock.png|Duck Hunt. SSB3DSWU Kirby stock.png|Kirby. SSB3DSWU King Dedede stock.png|King Dedede. SSB3DSWU Meta Knight stock.png|Meta Knight. SSB3DSWU Fox stock.png|Fox McCloud. SSB3DSWU Falco stock.png|Falco Lombardi. SSB3DSWU Pikachu stock.png|Pikachu. SSB3DSWU Charizard stock.png|Charizard. SSB3DSWU Lucario stock.png|Lucario. SSB3DSWU Jigglypuff stock.png|Jigglypuff. SSB3DSWU Greninja stock.png|Greninja. SSB3DSWU R.O.B. stock.png|R.O.B. SSB3DSWU Ness stock.png|Ness. SSB3DSWU Captain Falcon stock.png|Captain Falcon. SSB3DSWU Villager (M) stock.png|Villager. SSB3DSWU Villager (F) stock.png|Villager. SSB3DSWU Olimar stock.png|Captain Olimar. SSB3DSWU Alph stock.png|Alph. SSB3DSWU Wii Fit Trainer (F) stock.png|Wii Fit Trainer. SSB3DSWU Wii Fit Trainer (M) stock.png|Wii Fit Trainer. SSB3DSWU Shulk stock.png|Shulk. SSB3DSWU Dr. Mario stock.png|Dr. Mario. SSB3DSWU Dark Pit stock.png|Dark Pit. SSB3DSWU Lucina stock.png|Lucina. SSB3DSWU Pac-Man stock.png|Pac-Man. SSB3DSWU Mega Man stock.png|Mega Man. SSB3DSWU Sonic stock.png|Sonic the Hedgehog. SSB3DSWU Mewtwo stock.png|Mewtwo. SSB3DSWU Lucas stock.png|Lucas. SSB3DSWU Roy stock.png|Roy. SSB3DSWU Ryu stock.png|Ryu. SSB3DSWU Cloud stock.png|Cloud Strife. SSB3DSWU Cloud (Advent Children) stock.png|Cloud Strife. SSB3DSWU Corrin (M) stock.png|Corrin. SSB3DSWU Corrin (F) stock.png|Corrin. SSB3DSWU Bayonetta stock.png|Bayonetta. SSB3DSWU Bayonetta (Alt.) stock.png|Bayonetta. SSB3DSWU Mii Brawler stock.png|Mii Brawler. SSB3DSWU Mii Swordfighter stock.png|Mii Swordfighter + Fighting Mii Team. SSB3DSWU Mii Gunner stock.png|Mii Gunner. Customization icons SSB3DSWU Agility Badge icon.png|Agility Badge. Others SSB3DSWU Mii Brawler (Fighting Mii Team) stock.png|Mii Brawler (Fighting Mii Team). SSB3DSWU Mii Gunner (Fighting Mii Team) stock.png|Mii Gunner (Fighting Mii Team). Medals.png|Medals earned in Smash and 8-player Smash for varying numbers of KOs. SSB3DSWU Metal Face stock.png|Metal Face. SSB3DSWU Ridley stock 1.png|Ridley. SSB3DSWU Ridley stock 2.png|Ridley. SSB3DSWU Sandbag stock.png|Sandbag. SSB3DSWU Special Flag stock.png|Special Flag. Screenshots Nintendo 3DS File:3DS SmashBros palutena.png|Palutena raises her scepter. Wii U File:WiiU SmashBros scrnC01 01 E3.png|Mario fighting Bowser. ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U/ギャラリー Category:Galleries Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U images